


[Podfic of] no room for pretend

by the24thkey



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 04:11:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8189257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the24thkey/pseuds/the24thkey
Summary: “Iwa-chan,” Oikawa says again, quieter. When Iwaizumi turns his head back around, Oikawa isn’t even looking at him anymore, fixated on the frayed threads of their cushion. He looks up after a moment and smiles faintly. “Please be my fake boyfriend.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [no room for pretend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3537851) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



** **

**Length:**  01:47:20

 **Download link:** [here](http://24thkey.parakaproductions.com/podfic/no%20room%20for%20pretend.mp3), with thanks to paraka  

 

Enjoy! <3


End file.
